La sombra que me acecha
by DannyRed
Summary: ya cumplimos tres meses de noviazgo. Trato de encontrar el regalo perfecto, no me importa si nuestra relación sentimental es enfermiza o no... sólo quiero estar a su lado. Pero... nada resultó como lo planeaba, una sombra se encuentra acechándome y ahora puedo oler su presencia y oír su melodía. Me he dejado llevar, sólo fue un pequeño desliz pero aún así... ¿Quién era él?.


**¡Hola a todas! Soy yo de nuevo y esta vez les traje un One-Shot Bunny muy misterioso (otro de los proyectos que tengo en mente). Por cierto, este sábado iré a cine con mi team n_n ¡Me volví popular! (Ammm, no, ni tanto, digamos que sólo he conseguido el cariño de unas cuantas personas e.e xD) pero bueno… volviendo a este tema, ¡Aquí les dejo el One-Shot! Así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_**Butters POV**_

Estuve todo el día pensando qué regalarle a Lexus, mi novia de hace más de dos meses. Ahora el tiempo ha puesto las cosas en su lugar. Hace un año había estado perdidamente enamorado de esa chica de cabello castaño lacio, de ojos azules y su forma de hablar simplemente me cautivaba hasta más no poder. Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos en la biblioteca de la escuela, ella se me quedó mirando para luego sonreírme; ese gesto hizo que me confundiera.

Pero ahora todo está bastante claro. Ambos nos pusimos un límite y nuestra relación sentimental es algo inestable, ni muy buena y tampoco tan mala; estamos probando.

Hoy cumplimos tres meses de noviazgo. Estoy demasiado contento y ella también debe de estarlo.

-Kyle, ¿Qué crees que le guste a Lexus? – Yo estaba anotando todo lo necesario en una libreta, ahora Kyle se encontraba ayudándome a pensar en el regalo perfecto.

-Bueno… he escuchado que a Lexus le gusta esas botas súper carísimas que su madre nunca pudo comprarle – Respondió, desinteresado mientras se giraba a un costado e intentaba volver a concentrarse en su tarea de álgebra – Ah, y creo que también mencionó algo sobre un vestido rosa – Añadió en un tono inaudible.

Me sonrojé un poco, no es como si yo fuera el novio perfecto, es que sus padres habían estado comentando que ansiaban demasiado con que llegase el día en que Lexus y yo nos casáramos; claro, cuando tuviéramos la edad suficiente para ello. Pero la verdad es que yo no quiero una relación… ¿Enfermiza? Obviamente no se puede comprometer a nadie a estar contigo hasta la muerte; sólo a un loco se le ocurriría eso.

Lo único que me importa es ir al centro comercial y comprarle algo adecuado y romántico a mi linda novia… antes de que desespere y se revuelque en el piso como la otra vez en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando descubrió la "farsa" de obsequio que le habían comprado sus padres.

….

-¿Cómo voy a saber qué tipo de vestido le gusta a Lexus? – Estaba muy nervioso pero aun conservando mi semblante serio, sólo miraba a mí alrededor demasiados vestidos de quinceañera pero recordé que Lexus tenía actualmente diecisiete años.

En ese momento, no sé por qué, sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento; casi estremeciéndome. Me giré a un costado y no vi nada ni a nadie, quizás había sido el ambiente tenso del momento. No tenia por qué asustarme, suele suceder muy a menudo y es normal sentir ese tipo de "sentimiento" o "sensación".

-Muchacho, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Dirijo mi mirada a la vendedora quién se encontraba sonriéndome mientras me abría paso a la contienda.

-Si, verá… tengo que darle un obsequio a mi novia, ¿Podría decirme qué vestido es el más…? – No sabía cómo encontrar la palabra adecuada, sólo para no decir "lindo" porque sencillamente me avergonzaba por completo – …¿Adecuado? – Finalicé, un tanto intranquilo y nervioso.

-Claro, sólo sígame – Me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y proseguía a mostrarme miles de vestidos de princesa demasiado hermosos y que de seguro le gustarán a Lexus – ¿Cuál le gusta más? No se avergüence, es normal que el novio se preocupe por el obsequio de la novia, ¿Sabe? – Al decir aquello, se río un poco, haciendo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza. Este tipo de situaciones eran muy incómodas.

Vi entonces a mi lado izquierdo un vestido azul que me llamó mucho la atención. Estaba a punto de sacar la billetera para luego llamar a la vendedora pero en ese preciso momento…

-¡Hey! ¡Regrésame eso! ¡No huyas! – Estaba muy enojado y a la vez sorprendido ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa sombra peligrosa me había robado mi billetera, salí del centro comercial y corrí a toda prisa, tratando de alcanzarlo – ¡Devuélvemela! – Grité a la nada pero no vi a nadie, sólo sentí una respiración cálida chocando contra mi nuca y hombro.

Ahora si toda la situación se estaba haciendo cada vez más extraña y no sabia el motivo por el cual esa extraña y peculiar sombra me había arrebatado la billetera de esa forma tan abrupta. ¡Demonios! Lexus tendrá que esperar a por su obsequio, este asunto me ponía la piel de gallina.

Maldije de entre mis adentros cuando me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde. Miré a mi alrededor y ya no estaba esa fugaz sombra; no daba señales vitales, refunfuñé un poco, algo molesto.

Ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido pero de repente oigo el sonido hermoso y cautivante de un violín; sé que se trata de un violín porque anteriormente había estado yendo a clases de música y, con tan sólo escuchar el sonido armonioso de los violines, hacia que mi mente y alma divagara por completo. Hasta el punto de dejarme casi sin aliento.

-Qué sonido tan hermoso – Susurré, asombrado e, inconscientemente, dirigiéndome hasta el lugar de donde provenía esa hermosa melodía – Me pregunto quién estará tocando de esa manera – Estaba casi hipnotizado y en cuanto me doy cuenta… ya me encuentro en una gran fuente de agua y mis pupilas se dilatan al ver a esa persona.

Se trataba de un chico claramente rubio, de ojos azules, de una altura aproximadamente de 1,70 cm; un rostro demasiado esbelto. Sólo llevaba puesto una camisa negra de botones blancos, unos jeans ajustados y unos tenis blancos. A juzgar por su expresión en el rostro, podría deducir que al chico le encantaba tocar el violín pues estaba muy concentrado en ello y en no perder la melodía.

Yo, por mi parte, seguía estático en el mismo lugar y boquiabierto al escuchar cada nota que tocaba. Esa melodía hacia que mi alma se relajase, tan tranquila y serena como siempre. Ya al terminar, el chico me mira de frente y me dirige una mirada penetrante y cautivadora; yo me sonrojo.

-¿Buscabas esto, Stotch? – Seguidamente me muestra de lejos mi billetera, ¡Qué fastidio! Ahora recordaba que obviamente en las billeteras siempre está guardada la tarjeta de identidad.

-Esa es mi billetera – Caigo de nuevo a la fría realidad, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños con fuerza – ¡Regrésamela! – Le ordené con enojo.

Pero él, haciendo caso omiso, se bajó enseguida de la fuente de agua y, acercándose demasiado a mi rostro, susurró las siguientes palabras:

-Yo creo que no, ahora me pertenece, mejor suerte para la próxima – Y dicho esto, se fue casi volando como una ráfaga de viento, desapareció el muy descarado.

-¿Quién…. Era él? – Sólo eso pude preguntarme a mi mismo, totalmente confundido y con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba a la vez muy indignado con ese tipejo –Hay no, ahora Lexus me matará – Añadí preocupado y soltando un largo suspiro para luego sentarme en la fuente de agua, pensativo.

Luego mi mente comienza a procesar todo lo ocurrido. Había escuchado esa hermosa melodía que hace más de tres años no escuchaba, ese tipo se robó mi billetera; implicando el hecho de haber comprado el obsequio perfecto para mi novia Lexus pero más que todo… aún sigo recordando ese rostro esbelto y la gruesa voz con la cual me habló… esa voz tan misteriosa y la apariencia de ese chico igual de enigmático… nunca podré olvidarlo.

¡Sólo espera y verás que si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos, me las vas a pagar y esta vez seré yo el ganador! Quién quieras que seas… chico misterioso.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo les pareció? Todo Review y/o critica constructiva es bien recibido jejeje x3**

**PD: ¡Genial! La próxima semana no tendré clases y, sin contar la semana de receso, sólo me quedan cinco semanas de estudio y termino el año escolar n_n Mis notas son demasiado buenas al igual que mi promedio, me merezco un premio y nada mejor que ir a cine y luego a un club ¡Gracias, padres!**


End file.
